starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Um Novo Amanhecer
}} |artista da capa = Two Dots |hidep = |editora = Aleph |editora original = Del Rey |lancamento = 28 de Julho, 2015 |lancamento original =September 2, 2014 |tipo de midia = |paginas = 416 |isbn = 9788576572114 |hidec = |era = |linha do tempo = Oito anos depois de ; seis anos antes de ''Star Wars Rebels; 11 anos antes de Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide diz que Kanan e Hera se conheceram em Gorse seis anos antes de Star Wars Rebels, se referindo aos eventos de Um Novo Amanhecer. Baseado no número canônico de anos antes dos filmes e séries de televisão, podemos usar matemática simples para determinar as datas relativas aos Episódios III e IV. |serie = |precedido por = |sucedido por = }} Um Novo Amanhecer é um romance escrito por John Jackson Miller e lançado nos Estados Unidos em 2 de Setembro de 2014. Serve como antecessor da série de televisão Star Wars Rebels e se passa seis anos antes dos eventos da série. Foi lançado em paperback em 31 de Março de 2015 e será incluído na compilação The Rise of the Empire em 6 de Outubro de 2015. No Brasil, foi lançado em brochura pela Editora Aleph em 28 de Julho de 2015. Sinopse da editora Contracapa Desde os terríveis acontecimentos em Star Wars - Episódio III: A vingança dos Sith, quando todos os Jedi foram perseguidos e condenados à morte, Kanan Jarrus tem vivido na clandestinidade, evitando criar problemas com o Império. Porém, um embate mortal entre as impiedosas forças imperiais e os revolucionários desesperados se mostra próximo demais e impossível de se ignorar. A honra e o senso de justiça do cavaleiro Jedi despertam, e ele volta à ação em uma batalha de grandes proporções contra o mal. '' ''Mas Kanan não vai lutar sozinho. Ele contará com a ajuda de aliados improváveis, incluindo a misteriosa Hera Syndulla - que parece ter suas próprias motivações. Enquanto uma crise de proporções apocalípticas surge no planeta Gorse, o grupo enfrenta as forças mais poderosas da galáxia, em defesa de um mundo e de seu povo. '' ''Nesta primeira aventura juntos, os protagonistas da série Rebels conquistam seu espaço entre os maiores heróis da série Star Wars, rumo à luta contra o Império.' Aba interna O planeta e sua lua, , há tempos vêm servindo como uma grande fonte do mineral para o Império. E é lá que trabalha Kanan Jarrus, que usa o emprego e o lar temporários para manter seu disfarce em meio a uma vida de fugitivo errante. Isso é tudo o que lhe restou, desde que as forças imperiais sentenciaram todos os à morte. Tudo parece tranquilo em Cynda, até que uma inspeção imperial surpresa causa confusão e desespero entre os trabalhadores da mineradora. Para piorar, uma grande explosão coloca a vida de Kanan em risco e o obriga a usar . Agora, seu único destino parece ser abandonar o sistema de Gorse e tudo o que conheceu por lá. Mas e se o conflito contra o poderoso Império estiver próximo demais das pessoas com quem ele se importa? Kanan terá coragem de virar as costas a tudo mais uma vez? '' Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |creatures= * * * * ** ** * * * |droids= * * * * ** *** * * ** |events= * ** ** ** * * |locations= * ** ** *** *** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** * *** **** ***** *** **** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ********* ******** ******** ****** ***** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Calladan Chemworks *Dalborg Mining *Galactic Empire **Count **Galactic Emperor **HoloNet News **Imperial Academy ***[[Defiance Flight Training Institute|''Defiance Flight Training Institute]] **Imperial military ***Imperial Army ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Navy ***Captain ***Ensign ***Imperial officer ***Science officer ***Tactical officer ***TIE fighter pilot *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper **Supreme Chancellor *Gorse Space Traffic Control *Jedi Order **Jedi **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Jedi Council **Youngling *Medtech *Minerax Consulting *Mining Guild *Moonglow Polychemical *Transcept Media Solutions **Myder's Mynocks *Separatists *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith **Sith Lord *Slicer |species= *Human *Besalisk *Chagrian *Devaronian *Ithorian *Klatooinian *Muun *Neimoidian *Sullustan *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Wookiee *Zeltron |vehicles= *Hoverbus **''Smoothride'' ***[[Mark Six Smoothride|Mark Six Smoothride]] *Hovercab *Hovertruck *Icecrawler *Podracer *Speeder bike *Starship **Battleship ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Ultimatum'' ****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **Freighter ***''Cynda Dreaming'' ***''Expedient'' ***''Forager'' ***''Gozanti''-class cruiser ***''Naughty Baby'' *Imperial Troop Transport **''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle ***''Bastinade'' ***''Cudgel'' ***''Truncheon'' **Starfighter ***TIE line ****TIE/LN starfighter ****TIE bomber ***VCX-series auxiliary starfighter ****''Phantom'' *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport |technology= *Acceleration couch *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster ***DL-18 blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle *Breath mask *Code cylinder *Comlink *Computer *Data cube *Datapad *Electrobinoculars *Environment suit *Grenade **Sonic grenade **Thermal detonator *Holodisk *HoloNet *Hovercart *Jedi beacon *Lightsaber **Kanan's lightsaber *Officer's disk *Stasis field *Visitractic 830 factory surveillance cam |miscellanea= *Ale **Trandoshan ale *Aurebesh *Armor **Stormtrooper armor *Asteroid *Asteroid field *Bacta *Baradium **Baradium-357 **Baradium bisulfate *Basic *Chromyl chloride *Coffee *Color *Comet *Cortosis *Credits **Confederacy credits **Imperial credits *Cyborg *Day *Death *Durasteel *''Environmental Action Gazette'' *Erg *Factory *Flatcake *The Force **Telekinesis *Forest nymph *Garbage Compactor *Groundquake *Hell *Hyperspace *Imperial military uniforms *Kidney stone *Kilogram *Kilometer *May the Force be with you *Mineralogist *Month *Nightfern *Oxygen *Permacrete *''Planetary Sciences'' *Plastoid *Podracing *Rank insignia plaque *Sabacc *Satellite *Second *Shilmer's syndrome *Snow globe *Suicide *Synthflesh *Synthskin *Thermo-wrap *Thorilide *Torture *Titanium *Week *Xenoboric acid *Yettice *Zoo }} Galeria de capas Ficheiro:ANDBR.png|Capa brasileira Ficheiro:ANewDawn.png|Capa original Ficheiro:A New Dawn Exclusive Advance Reader's Edition cover.jpg|Capa da Exclusive Advance Reader's Edition Ficheiro:The Rise of the Empire Cover.jpg|Compilação The Rise of the Empire Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Links Externos * *A New Dawn's product page on Random House * Categoria:Romances autônomos cânon Categoria:Star Wars Rebels